


Sunday Morning is for Laundry

by Isis_McGee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Comeplay, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_McGee/pseuds/Isis_McGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean and Jess do laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning is for Laundry

There were days that Dean missed his old life‒ the feel of his Colt 1911 in his hands and the sense of purpose every new hunt had given him. He didn't miss sewing up wounds or the smell of burning bones though. The first year of this new life he had been living had been full of sneaking out late, praying the door didn't creak as it opened after weeks of secretive research on how best to kill a wraith or who’d died in a town recently plagued by locust. He’d creep back in and turn the shower water red and brown before sliding into his bed, never acknowledging that the other two people in the house may or may not have been wide awake waiting to hear his return. But as that year wore on, it grew harder to leave the warmth of his bed and his companions and trade the lingering smell of a home cooked meal for night air and salt and an empty passenger seat.

Because Sam refused to join his brother. When he’d nearly lost Jess, he told Dean that Dad could stay missing, he wasn't going back in that life, not if it meant leaving Jess to be attacked again. He’d begged Dean to stay, to help him keep her safe and after two month of searching for their father, calling everyone he knew in hopes of finding him and finding nothing, not even a trail, he found himself back in the California sunshine of Palo Alto. Somehow, since then, he’d just never left. And he’d never caught up with their father, or the demon he’d spent his life chasing. Two and half years later, it didn't seem to matter. 

They’d fallen into a routine, Jess waking up first and showering before Dean would wake up to make them coffee. Sam would wake up just to sleepily kiss her goodbye.

The first time she’d slipped behind Dean while he was frying bacon and kissed him goodbye, neither Winchester had been awake enough to react. It had been ten minutes later when Dean dropped his piece of bacon onto his plate and looked at his brother. “Did your girl just kiss me?”

Sam had stilled for a moment, then nodded. Then shrugged. Dean didn't question it from then on when she repeated the gesture every morning. It didn’t take long for him to kiss her back. So when she came into Dean’s bedroom one night, he pictured his brother’s shrug and went along with the hands she put on him.

The night she came in with Sam in tow, it took more convincing, but the three of them woke up tangled and smashed together. The next weekend they had gone to a furniture warehouse and traded Dean’s mattress in for the largest one they had.

Because of all that, Dean Winchester was totally unsurprised to not be thinking about ghosts, or demons, or werewolves at all that Sunday morning. He was folding laundry, swearing when he noticed the grease stains still present on some of his clothes.

“What’d you expect?” Jess smiled at him as she came in with a basket full of sheets. “You’re always gonna have stains as long as you spend all your time under a car, Dean.”

Her legs looked long and tan in the little blue cotton shorts she wore and her breasts sat heavy in the white tank top she had on. Her face was free of makeup and there was a line across her cheek where she’d slept on the crease in a pillowcase. When she brought up her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, the burn scar that ran from her fingertips to her forearm shone. Dean smiled back at her and the washing machine buzzed and stopped.

“Nice timing,” Dean told her.

“It’s almost like I planned it,” she responded. She opened up the lid and hip checked Dean a little, making him back away so she could open the dryer door. She threw the wet jeans in and dumped the sheets into the washer. She turned to face Dean, leaning against the dryer with her hands planted on the top behind her.

“Now, why would you do that?” Dean smirked, cocking his head to the side. Before answering back, she hoisted herself onto the machine and reached back to push the button that brought it to life. It rumbled beneath her and she bit her lip before replying to Dean.

“Oh, I have my reasons.”

He was standing in the V of her legs before she even curled her fingers to call him to her. Her mouth tasted minty and the kiss was soft at first. Dean’s tongue flicked against Jess’ lips and his hands slid up her thighs, thumbs rubbing against their smoothness. She opened her mouth above Dean’s and deepened the kiss. She clutched at his waist and her groan was lost under the sound of Sam.

“Where are you two?” he called. 

Jess opened her mouth to release Dean’s bottom lip from her teeth and pulled back to answer, “Doing laundry, Sam.”

The door squeaked open and Sam stood in the doorway, sweatpants slung low on his hips, a strip of skin between them and his t-shirt showing. One of his eyebrows shot up as he took in the sight of his brother and the woman he loved. There was no jealousy in his expression and his raised eyebrow was paired with a curl of a smile when Jess’ hips rocked forward into Dean. The older Winchester jerked his head to the side telling Sam to get over there before his lips found the pulse pounding in Jess’ neck and sucked lightly.

Dean heard Sam’s footsteps pad across the floor and the whisper of fabric as he tugged his shirt off. Sam’s forearms were warm even through the cotton of Dean’s shirt where they touched because his hands were on Jessica’s waist. Her hands pulled at Dean’s t-shirt and Sam’s lips found his brother’s shoulder blade as soon as it was uncovered. Dean grunted when Jess’ hands slipped down his pants and squeezed his ass. Sam leaned over his shoulder to lick into the blonde woman’s mouth. Dean’s hands traveled up under her shirt and he rolled her nipples. He continued to suck hickeys onto her neck, not caring that she’d cold-shoulder him for the next week because of it.

Sam’s hands snuck down and Jess wriggled to let him shuck her shorts off her. She squealed at the chill of the metal beneath her. Despite the warmth within the machine, it was cold next to the heat the Winchester brothers were giving off. One of Sam’s hands moved inward, teasing at her inner thigh before finding her slickness. She moaned into his mouth and spread her legs wider, rocking forward seeking him or Dean to put pressure on her clit. Dean rocked forward, jostling the dryer because Sam’s other hand gripped his hip as he pressed closer to him. His arousal was apparent, digging into the muscle of Dean’s backside. Dean ground back into it and shifted so Sam’s hard-on slotted into the cleft of his ass through both of their pants. He tugged Jess forward and Sam’s hand wound up trapped between Dean’s groin and Jess. Dean pulled his own pants down to his thighs and hissed at the coldness of the metal against his hardened cock as it sprung from the confines of his pants.

Jess wrapped a hand around Dean’s dick and ran her thumb across the head of it, slicking it with pre-come. She ran her hand up and down his length and her lips closed around a nipple and Dean groaned. His chin was captured by one of his brother’s giant hands and his face was tilted until they could tangle their tongues together, Sam swallowing the groan Dean let out. As Sam and Dean kissed, Jess brought herself closer to the edge of the dryer and she rubbed Dean’s cock against herself, parting her labia to run the head up to her clit and back. She moaned and Dean snapped his hips forward, entering her where she’d lined him up. She brought one of her legs up to wrap around both of them. Her foot dug into the back of Sam’s hip, a toe pulling at his pants. He dropped them and lined his cock back up with the crack of Dean’s ass. As Dean pumped into Jess’ pussy, Sam brought his hand up to her mouth. She took two of his fingers into it to slick them, the tips of his index and middle fingers hitting the back of her throat and making her salivate heavily. His fingers were sloppily wet when he removed them and quickly brought them to Dean’s ass. One fingertip slipped past the ring of muscle and Dean bucked back, taking Sam’s finger deeper. When Sam pushed another finger in, Dean shoved forward into Jess and she whimpered out “Fuck.” Dean murmured his agreement. 

The next sound they heard was Sam spitting into his other hand and slicking up his dick. Dean whined and moved his hips back to chase the feeling when Sam removed his fingers. Jess whined as well, grabbing at Dean’s back.

When Sam pushed slowly into Dean’s hole, all three of them let out groans. Every move Sam made pushed Dean farther into Jess and she rocked into him. The off time rhythm of the vibration caused by the dryer had her body humming. 

Dean’s hands circled her hips and tugged her toward him as he pistoned between her and Sam. His lips found her earlobe and as he nibbled there, Sam moved a hand to dig his fingers into Jess’ thigh. He fucked into Dean, hard, and the rhythm shifted again. His hand coasted from her thigh to between her legs. He thumbed at her clit and Dean thrust into her, urged on by his brother’s dick inside him. Jess’ legs began to shake when she looked at the way Sam’s other hand rested on his brother’s hip and his lips were on his neck. Dean straightened away from Jess’ neck and leaned his head against his brother’s. His pupils were blown and his hips moved steadily in and out. Jess pinched at her own nipples and Dean’s moan of his brother’s name set her off. Her pussy clenched around him and between that and Sam’s cock hitting his prostate with every thrust, Dean knew his climax was imminent. The slight scrape of Jess’ nails on his chest as she lie back and flung an arm out brought him to the edge. His hips were erratic as he pulled out of her pussy and fisted himself until he came onto her stomach with a moan that Sam matched. 

Dean was riding his aftershocks without a coherent thought, but Jess in hers was able to run a hand through the mess on her stomach and bring her hand to her chest and breathe out “Come for us, Sammy.” Sam did as he was told.

He breathed heavily as he unwound and pulled out of Dean. Dean leaned down to kiss Jess sweetly before turning and kissing Sam in the same manner as well. Sam leaned down to kiss Jess too.

None of them was saying anything, simply smiling slightly at each other in the Sunday morning light when the washing machine buzzed.


End file.
